Tras el Altercado
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Después del incidente en el dirigible, el mago le hará saber sus preocupaciones, haciendole una pequeña visita nocturna. Demasiadas cursilerias rosas. KaiCon, Shonnen-ai


Hello everybody! aqui les traigo otro oneshot de esta genial serie, un KaitoxConan para ser precisos, uno muy rosa y tierno (o intento de ello).  
>Me base en la pelicula 14: Lost Ship in the Sky; para realizar este fic, como un final obviamente Shonnen-ai entre el detective y su ladron :P<p>

Gosho Aoyama es el sensual creador de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito.

Espero y lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p>Finalmente el asunto del secuestro y el supuesto virus a bordo, había llegado a su glorioso final. Bajaron del dirigible aun conmocionados por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a tierra firme. Aunque lograron atrapar a todos los criminales involucrados, cierto mago de sombrero blanco y monóculo escapó de todas formas, pero sin la bella sortija <em>LadySky. <em>Mas Suzuki Jirokichi estaba furioso por no haber podido capturarle, nuevamente.

Los paramédicos en las ambulancias estacionadas en las cercanías, procuraban tratar a todos los posibles heridos de este desastroso incidente. Ran, preocupada por el estado del menor a su lado, lo guio al vehículo más cercano, por mucho que este alegara estar en perfectas condiciones.

- Nada de peros - espetó la morena - terminaste lleno de heridas por actuar tan temerario - le regañó mientras un paramédico le realizaba una pequeña revisión - disculpe - llamó tímidamente al sujeto ignorado las quejas del encogido detective.

- Dígame señorita - dijo divertido del niño.

- Me preguntaba sí era necesario hospitalizarlo o algo parecido.

- Ran-neechan no es necesario - replicaba Shinichi mas seguía siendo ignorado.

- Sus heridas no son graves pero aparentemente perdió mucha sangre - informó el uniformado.

- Estoy bien...- se levantó de golpe pero al instante le invadió un intenso mareo, teniendo que volver a sentarse.

- Sería recomendable que descansara esta noche en el hospital - aconsejó mirando con un poco de preocupación al de lentes.

- De acuerdo - aceptó la chica.

- No tiene que preocuparse, yo me encargare de llevarlo y mañana venga por él - la duda se instaló de inmediato en la sobreprotectora joven.

- Pero...

- Ran-neechan, me llevaran unos profesionales así que estaré bien por mi cuenta - rendido aceptó subirse a la ambulancia.

- Tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A duras penas aceptó la propuesta del tipo. Observó con total preocupación el vehículo que transportaba al infante hasta que este desapareció de su vista.

_**En el hospital.**_

- Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo - le indicaba la enfermera en la puerta con una amable expresión.

- Lo haré señorita - respondió inocentemente.

- Buenas noches Conan-kun - le deseó cerrando la puerta al salir.

Shinichi suspiró mentalmente exhausto, por suerte la habitación estaba vacía así que no tenía que fingir ser el niño que todos creían que era. Posteriormente contempló la luna desde la ventana que estaba al fondo del cuarto.

Repasó todas las emociones y peligros que enfrentó. Una vaga sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar al mago y su indispensable ayuda en este caso.

- Olvide darle las gracias - se dijo arrepentido de su falta de tacto.

En eso, su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche, lo que le extraño ya que debería haber estado apagado. No siguió dándole vueltas al asunto y atendió la llamada.

- Diga - intentó mantener su voz baja.

- 'Tardaste en responder' - se quejó una risueña voz - '¿ya estabas dormido?' - preguntó con sorna.

- Idiota, no pueden usarse los teléfonos en el hospital - refutó sin verdadero enfado.

- 'Pero aun así respondiste, eso quiere decir que también querías oír mi hermosa voz' - canturreó crispando levemente al detective.

- Sí claro, lo que tú digas Kaito - respondió monótono - estaba tan ansioso porque no te he oído desde hace como tres horas - agregó con sarcasmo, haciendo reír al mago.

- 'Hieres mis sentimientos Tantei-kun y yo tan preocupado por ti' - Kudou pudo visualizar el puchero que estaría portando el ladrón.

- ¿Y qué quieres? - cuestionó algo cortante.

- 'Antes de eso, serías tan amable de abrir la ventana' - pidió acostumbrado a la actitud del muchacho - 'estoy deseosos de hacerte una visita nocturna' - el ojiazul dejó salir otro enorme suspiro.

- Eres mago, hazlo tú - sonrió ansioso mirando nuevamente el ventanal.

- 'Vamos, facilítame un poco el trabajo' - rogó divertido.

- ¿Qué clase de ladrón eres que no puedes siquiera abrir una ventana? - reclamaba mientras se acercaba al vidrio con intención de cumplir la petición del criminal.

- Uno que adora atrapar a su amado detective desprevenido - susurró una melodiosa en su oído libre.

- ¡¿Cuándo-?! - se volteó al instante, sorprendiéndose de hallar el semblante del mago a escasos centímetros del suyo.

No perdió la oportunidad y sello la boca del detective con la propia en un tierno y casto beso. Shinichi aturdido todavía de la repentina aparición, tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y corresponder el furtivo ataque, abrazándose de manera automática al cuello de Kid, mientras este apoyaba una mano en la muralla y la otra sostenía con delicadeza el mentón de Kudou.

- Y qué te ha parecido mi pequeña sorpresa - preguntó una vez liberó la boca ajena.

- No sé cómo terminas siempre superando mis expectativas - anunció Shinichi un poco agitado por la falta de aliento.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - espetó colocándose de pie.

- ¿Para qué diablos me pediste entonces abrir la ventana sí entrarías por la puerta? - se quejó encaminándose a la cama y sentándose en esta.

- Amo la expresión que pones cuando te pilló con la guarda baja - declaró imitando al de lentes - es mi exclusivo privilegio - espetó con una enorme sonrisa, logrando contagiársela levemente a Kudou.

- Tienes unos gustos muy extraños - resopló divertido.

- No es culpa mía que Tantei-kun sea mi obsesión - refutó con fingida indignación.

- Idiota - afirmó con media sonrisa - ¿y a qué viniste? - Kaito fijó sus ojos en él apenas término la frase.

- Me tenías preocupado - dijo con tono suave y pesado.

- ¿Preocupado? - alzó una ceja curioso.

- Fuiste a confrontar sólo al líder y terminaste malherido, ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan temerario? - reprochó un poco molesto e inusualmente serio.

- A ti y a Ran les encanta preocuparse por insignificancias - Kid arrugó el ceño ante la actitud relajada del castaño.

- No eres una insignificancia - sentenció fastidiado Kuroba - ese bastardo, sí no te hubiera dejado sólo - apretó los puños y mandíbula, ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de su sombrero de copa.

Shinichi observó unos momentos al mago antes de sonreír enternecido por su preocupación. Se levantó sobre la cama, y a pasó torpe llegó al lado del de blanco, quién lo miraba curioso. Estiró la mano para alcanzar y retirar el gorro e hizo igual con el monóculo, dejando ambos a un lado y así poder visualizar el rostro del ladrón, uno que Kudou jamás se cansaría de admirar y el cual tomó entre sus dos diminutas manos.

- Estoy bien Kaito - declaró por enésima vez - no fue tú culpa, sólo fui descuidado al confiarme - aseguró recargando su frente contra la ajena - así que no pongas esa cara que no te queda para nada - concluyó intentando tranquilizar a su querido mago.

Kid envolvió el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el pecho contrario. Shinichi apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de este, regresándole el abrazó y acariciando ligeramente su cabello.

- Nee Tantei-kun - se alejó sólo un poco para poder contemplar el semblante interrogante del ojiazul - me quitaste el disfraz, ¿serías tan amable de sacarte el tuyo? - pidió juguetón.

- ¿Disfraz? - no entendía a qué se refería.

- Te he dicho que no tienes que fingir ser Conan cuando estas frente a mí – retiró los lentes con sumo cuidado y lentitud – quiero ver a mi Shinichi tanto como tú quieres ver a tu Kaito - sonrió con suficiencia al ver el rojo instalado en las mejillas ajenas.

- Supongo que dijiste algo así – recibió los lentes, dejándolos en la mesita de noche – lo siento, es solo que ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo que hay veces que lo olvido – Kuroba cambio de posición, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Le ofreció su mano riendo divertido – ven aquí – Kudou no dudo en tomarla, siendo guiado a sentarse entre las piernas del ladrón, recargando su espalda cómodamente en el pecho de este.

Apenas se acomodó, el ladrón pasó sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del castaño. Shinichi, algo apenado y sonrojado por la acción, elevó el rostro con el entrecejo levemente arrugado, encontrándose con la cariñosa y cálida expresión del mago.

- ¿Es necesaria tanta cursilería? – cuestiono con todavía un tinte rosa en los pómulos.

- Amas que sea cursi – replicó aun con una alegre expresión.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – cuestionó mientras una de sus manos se entrelazaban con los dedos de una de las del ladrón.

- Cierto, tu amas todo de mi – afirmó girando el rostro hacia la ventana, pensativo – sobre todo mis visitas nocturnas – declaró volviéndose una vez más al detective.

- Me pregunto por qué lo hare – admitió logrando esta vez sonrojar al infantil mago – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido de nuevo – miró al ahora silencioso ojivioleta – gracias Kaito – le sonrió con total sinceridad.

- ¿Por? – ladeó su cabeza curioso del repentino cambio de humor.

- Si no hubieras estado allí, no estaríamos así ahora - contempló las manos que estaban tomadas - no dudaste en saltar para salvarme, no te importó exponerte por mi causa - comenzaba a sentir los parpados más pesados a medida que su voz salía suavemente de sus labios.

- Me expondría las veces que fueran requeridas con tal de tenerte seguro - acercó la mano de su amado a la boca, dándole un corto beso - siempre te cubriré las espaldas.

- Lo sé, sé que estarás allí - ahora fue Kudou quién beso el dorso de la mano del mago.

- Eres tan injusto Tantei-kun - susurro mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no sucumbir ante sus deseos - "es un infierno el tener que contenerme cuando luces tan delicioso" - Shinichi no había comprendido sus palabras hasta que observó la cara del ladrón.

- No eres el único ansioso Kaito - sonrió de lado y voz apagada - y por eso quiero que estés completamente seguro de...- un enorme bostezo rehuyó de su boca - querer continuar a mi...- no logró mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo - lado - murmuró con su última gota de energía para caer rendido ante el sueño.

- Me ofendes Shinichi - alzó al joven detective paro meterlo bajo las mantas - por ti sería capaz de estar frustrado sexualmente durante toda mi vida, con la confianza de que nos reencontraremos en la próxima - aseguró recostándose a su lado.

Lo atrajo hacia sí en un tierno y sobreprotector abrazo, ocultando la cabeza del menor bajo la suya. Se permitió cerrar sus ojos y acunarse con el dulce y adictivo aroma que desprendía el menor, cayendo rápidamente también en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**\(^w^)/**_

- Hora de despertar joven dormilón - ante la suave y aguda voz, abrió perezosamente sus parpados, enfocando la difusa imagen de la enfermera enfrente de él - ¿dormiste bien Conan-kun? - preguntó dulcemente la chica.

- Yo...- se enderezo y miro a la otra mitad de la cama - mejor de lo que creí - espetó recordando a quién estuvo con él hasta hace pocas horas atrás.

- Me da gusto oír eso - dijo escribiendo algo - tú familia llamó, avisando que llegaría como en treinta minutos más - le informó girándose, mas se detuvo al visualizar algo en el mueble - ¿y esto?

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó curioso, viendo como aquella mujer tomaba una bella rosa blanca de la cómoda.

- ¿Cómo llegó esta flor aquí? - cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es mía - se apresuró en responder, alzando la mano para que se la devolviera.

- ¿Podría ser qué tú novia te la dio? - preguntó divertida de la mini crisis de pánico que tuvo el niño, entregándosela finalmente.

- "Exactamente no una novia" - pensó contemplando con cariño la rosa - a-algo así - admitió un tanto nervioso y avergonzado - "estúpido y cursi ladrón".

- Cuídala bien entonces - este asistió - ahora alístate ya que llegaran por ti en cualquier momento - avisó saliendo de la habitación.

Dejó la flor sobre el mueble y se dispuso a prepararse. Iba a coger sus lentes que también allí reposaban, notando que debajo de estos había un papel blanco.

- ¿Una nota? - la giró encontrándose con tres simples palabras escritas en esta:

_"Hasta la eternidad"_

Y al final habían dos dibujos, el primero era el famoso sello de Kid y el segundo parecían ser trazos que formaban la cara del detective.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y recordó la frase que le pronunció antes de caer dormido, y por supuesto eso incluía la respuesta que le dio su adorado ladrón.

- Prometo no hacerte esperar demasiado - declaró presionando la carta sobre su pecho.

Sí Kaito estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado por siempre, Shinichi también tenía que poner de su parte. Después de todo estaba igual de deseoso de querer tener encuentros más íntimos y honestos, cada quién con su verdadera identidad, aunque para ello aún quedase bastante tiempo. Pero sí estaban realmente dispuestos a esperar, seguramente serían recompensados con memorias aún más hermosas y valiosas de las que ya tenían, al fin y al cabo todavía les quedaba una vida juntos para hacerlas.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este intento de extremo romanticismo, y que si no es muy popular este fandom en español, yo intentare cambiar eso aportando mucho de estos dos :D<p>

en fin, gracias por leer y hasta la proxima historia KaiShin

Bye bye ^^


End file.
